Impressions
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Emily has a talent for doing impressions, especially impressions of the team. Hotch/Emily friendship


**AN: I LOVE Criminal Minds and have seriously become addicted to it. I've been lurking on here reading fanfiction and wanted to write my own. I hope you like it as this is a new fandom for me to write for and the impressions are in italics.**

If there was one thing that Emily Prentiss prided herself on, it was her ability to mimic people. After a childhood of moving from country to country, picking up new languages, accents and dialects, Emily was able to switch from one accent to another in mid-sentence as well as do impressions of various people, not just their voices but also their mannerisms and how they interacted with everyone. This talent was especially honed in on her fellow BAU team members. It was something she did as a de-stressor as well as amusing herself on days when they were doing tedious paperwork; mentally mimicking different accents helped her endure the piles of paperwork which being in the BAU created.

"I am so sick of this." Morgan complained, bring Emily out of her thoughts as he slumped his head onto the stack of files on his desk. They had just come back from a long case in North Carolina and the case not only created a lot of paperwork in itself but meant their excess paperwork had piled up in their absence.

"Why can't we do our reports paperless? Everything else is." Emily commented as she wistfully looked at her computer. Stupid FBI need to have handwritten paper copies of everything.

"It would make our lives easier." Reid piped up and frowned. "I could have sworn Rossi had this file."

"Haven't you noticed? He slips his paperwork into ours half the time, why else do you think he finds it so funny when we complain?" Emily asked and shook her head. _"Back in my day we did everything by hand kiddo."_ Emily mimicked, causing Morgan and Reid to laugh and unbeknownst to them, Rossi's door opened a fraction.

"That was spot on, I didn't know you did impressions." Morgan commented and grinned cheekily at her. "Can you do any others or do you just do Rossi?"

Emily ignored the euphemism and grinned at Morgan. _"Wouldn't you like to know Baby Girl?"_

"Ok that's freaky," Morgan commented as Reid laughed and Emily focused on him.

"Hey Reid, _do you know that 99% of statistics are made up on the spot and that fact has been confirmed as 100% true by leading scientists and_-"

"What's true?" JJ asked, interrupting Emily's impression of Reid as she emerged from the break room clutching a cup of coffee in her hands and joining her friends.

"Emily's doing impressions of us, rather accurate ones I might add." Reid explained and JJ smiled as she worked out what Emily was about to do and sure enough a few moments later Emily cleared her thought and pushed her hair back from her face the way JJ tended to.

"_My name's Jennifer Jareau, I work with the FBI and I have never lied about anything. Except for a year long relationship with a certain New Orleans police officer."_ Emily said and JJ shook her head.

"I don't sound like that!" JJ insisted.

"_I don't sound like that."_ Emily parroted and JJ shook her head. The three agents looked at each other before looking at Emily agreeing on the same thing.

"Do one of Hotch!" the three of them challenged and Emily raised an eyebrow. Do an impression of Hotch? Did they think she had a death wish? Then again, she had been working on her impression of Hotch, especially taking time to perfect what they had dubbed 'The Infamous SSA Aaron Hotchner Glare Of Doom'. Emily stood up and pulled her jacket back on before turning her back, squaring her shoulders and standing straighter, she took a breath before allowing her face to fall into the glare before turning to the team.

"_With this Unsub on the loose we need to act fast. Reid work Victimology with Rossi whilst JJ you stop the media from getting out of control. Prentiss and Morgan will focus on kicking the Unsub's ass. I however will boss you all around being the angry stern hardass with no memory on how to smile that I am."_ Emily said in her best impression, deepening her voice and glaring at the team who were reacting in different ways. Reid looked genuinely scared, JJ was biting her lip and Morgan was stifling a laugh against his hand.

"_Something funny Morgan? You won't be laughing when I have you doing everyone's paperwork for a month and I can do that because I'm Aaron Hotchner and I'm the bossiest strictest grumpiest man you'll ever meet."_ Emily continued, unaware that it wasn't just her impression that was stirring these responses.

"I'm what?"

Emily froze as the others quickly began pretending to work again, Emily slowly turned on her heel to come face to face with the man himself. Hotch was giving her almost the exact same glare as she had given the others and Emily knew she was about to seriously get it in the neck. As she considered Reid and JJ's reactions, Emily knew.

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" Emily asked and Hotch simply looked at her in response. "I didn't mean it, I was just joking around and I am so sorry." Hotch looked at her before his mouth quickly flicked in a blink-or-you'll-miss-it smile and shook his head.

"Just keep the impressions out of the office Prentiss or you'll see how much of a hardass I am." Hotch said before he turned and walked up to his office. Emily let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and turned to the others and grinned at them, playfully swiping her hand across her forehead in an exaggerated sign of relief.

Up in his office, Hotch allowed himself a smile. Whilst he didn't condone his agents acting immaturely, it was nice to see them let off steam and have a laugh once in a while. That was the problem with working in the BAU, it could be almost impossible to find any sort of light side or happiness so he couldn't really condone anything that made his agents laugh. Indeed as he thought that, he could hear Emily in the bullpen.

"So have I ever shown you guys my Strauss impression?"


End file.
